


I hear you silence

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао единственный, кто понимает тишину Мидоримы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear you silence

Такао единственный, кто понимает _тишину_ Мидоримы. 

Было время, когда ему казалось, что всё произошедшее с ними двумя – очень удачная шутка бога, уставшего от привычной рутины свершения небесных дел и решившего развлечь себя своим творением, соединив два сознания незримой, но ярко горящей нитью за закрытыми веками. 

Тогда, думал Казунари, его эксперимент удался, потому что с того невыносимо дождливого вечера он слышит мысли Мидоримы, словно безудержные волны перетекающие от громкого голоса до сдавленного шёпота. С того ужасного вечера, когда, казалось бы, и не было ни единого шанса на спасение. Такао сжимал холодную окровавленную руку Мидоримы в своей, горячей и дрожащей, срываясь на громкие беспомощные крики о помощи, глотая солёные слёзы (или это был осенний дождь по его щекам), повторяя непослушными, искусанными в кровь, губами: _«Не умирай, слышишь, не смей умирать, Мидорима!»._   

С того самого вечера бог, кажется, впервые услышал молитвы Казунари. Неверие переросло в понимание, страх в осознание. Осознание того, что всё это – правда, в которую нужно поверить, потому что чудеса не происходят просто так. А Такао не верил ни в чудеса, ни в молитвы. 

Такао единственный, кто понимает _тишину_ Мидоримы. 

Он слышит, как одна мысль в его сознании сменяется другой, ещё более ощутимой, яркой, но, в то же время, нежной и сокровенной. Он и не помнит, когда это стало дли них таким привычным, как рассвет по утрам или звёзды в ночном небе. 

Им не нужно говорить, пускать на ветер пустые слова, обрывки ненужных фраз и дешёвой мишуры, чтобы понять друг друга. Казунари стоит лишь представить, как он касается сознания Шинтаро, разделяя с ним его ношу, его жизнь, его судьбу. Его горькое прошлое. 

Так _похожее_  на его собственное. 

Казунари вспоминал свою детскую наивность, поражаясь тому, каким он был и кем стал. Хуже или лучше? Но, определённо, другим. Будто то, что было, что произошло в прошлом, не про него. Или же он был там физически, но внутренне бродил где-то далеко-далеко – по закоулкам сонной Валенсии, где красные крыши, выцветшая жёлтая кладка, гордое море, одинокие глаза беспризорных детей, трёхногие голодные собаки, чьи глаза намного глубже человеческих, и одно маленькое сердце в шумной равнодушной толпе. Такао долгое время считал, что отказывался от правды, убегал от прошлого, цепляясь за иллюзию, которую он сам же построил – надёжную и крепкую. Но сейчас он уверен, что если бы всё это произошло с кем-то другим, он никогда бы не встретил странного парня, Мидориму Шинтаро, с которого и началась закладка этой самой иллюзии-крепости, что, возможно, и не иллюзия вовсе. По крайней мере, он на это надеется. Всем своим сердцем, наконец осознавшим что-то безумно важное. 

\- Мы покидаем свои дома, чтобы не превратить в пепел семейный очаг. 

Казунари сидит на траве, ощущая спиной тёплую кору дерева, гордо возвещающегося над всем живым в этой части парка уже несколько десятков лет. Наблюдает, как Мидорима, чуть раздумав, садится рядом, плечом к плечу. Он чуть хмурится, когда слышит тихий голос, сквозящий горечью, и поворачивает голову. 

_«Порой это единственный выход, Такао»._

Летний морской ветер треплет его пряди волос, опаляет своим дыханием бледное лицо, чуть сжатые губы. Казунари видит на дне глаз Мидоримы ничем не скрытое беспокойство и поддержку – как давно они научились доверять друг другу, ничего не требуя взамен? 

Возможно, совсем недавно… 

\- Да, я знаю, Шин-чан, - парень улыбается, срывая ярко жёлтый одуванчик, что кажется совсем беззащитным в его длинных загорелых пальцах, и обдумывает свои следующие слова. - Но тогда я говорил себе: «Как же так, нельзя, это моя семья, я их кровь, они мне желают только лучшего». Это было моей установкой, засевшей внутри с детства и не позволяющей долгое время жить той жизнью, которой я хотел. 

Пусть беспечной, неправильной, но своей. Своей собственной жизнью, принадлежащей лишь мне. Они выгоняли меня, отворачивались от меня – я думал, так оно и должно быть... 

_«Родные, в отличие от знакомых, друзей не будут играть с тобой - так ты считал?»_

Голос Мидоримы в его сознании мягкий и успокаивающий, отчего Казунари медленно закрывает глаза, доверяя человеку напротив полностью и безгранично. Ощущая на языке вкус следующих слов, что он никогда прежде не произносил вслух. 

\- Верно. Я считал, что они желают мне добра, каким извращённым оно бы ни было, что они за правду, а она ведь не всегда бывает сладкой и безболезненной. 

Находясь в темноте закрытых глаз, которой Такао вверяет свою жизнь, он так ясно и отчётливо видит, как Мидорима лишь тихо вздыхает и поднимает свой задумчивый взгляд, куда-то вверх, где листва деревьев вплетается в прозрачное июльское небо – или, быть может, небо вплетается в молодую листву. Под ними шепчутся дикие травы, и Шинтаро опускает свою бледную руку, ощущая их пушистое полотно – ощущения мягкой травы эхом проносятся по кончикам пальцев Казунари. Земля усеяна цветами, словно осколками летнего солнца и огненными клочками неба. Тысячи птиц и стрекоз пронизывают воздух, будто электрически разряды, отдаваясь приятным звоном в ушах. Солнце окутывает мир своим тёплым светом, и Шинтаро чуть прикрывает малахитовые глаза, наслаждаясь спокойствием и тишиной. Такой желанной и нужной. И Такао чувствует, слышит его мысли, звенящие в этой тишине, обрамлённые той же горечью, с которой он, казалось бы, уже свыкся, принял и простил того за частое упоминание прошлого. 

Не так давно Такао всегда злился, когда Мидорима жалел себя. 

_«Чего ты так боишься?»_  - спрашивал Казунари, вцепившись острым взглядом голубых глаз в его лицо, ощущая, как в груди ворочается предательское раздражение. Но так же быстро рассыпающееся пеплом, когда Такао встречал взгляд малахитовых глаз и ловил еле слышные, но до боли важные слова в своей голове - словно до сердца дотянулись тёплыми пальцами. И сам невольно вспоминал, как однажды был также предан близкими ему людьми. 

И сейчас, когда старые обиды давно позади, боль, причинённая родными, почти не ощутима, он слышит отголоски этих самых мыслей. Мидорима боится, что он однажды уйдёт, так же, как и отец, как его старший брат и все те, кто был ему дорог. Они уходили, оставляя его одного - все до единого - и Шинтаро казалось, что отдаляясь от него под сводами хмурых туч ещё не распробованной до конца жизни, родные уносили в холодных пальцах его чувства, подаренные им его крохотным сердцем, незримые, как воздух. Один за другим забирая из его сердца самое сокровенное и тёплое, без чего не выжить в этом жестоком мире. 

Пропуская через себя его мысли, стремительно плывущие в потоке его сознания, словно стайки рыб в быстром течении реки, Казунари нашёл его руку в омытой дождём траве, медленно касаясь тёплой бледной кожи и чувствуя, как его – чуть дрожащие пальцы  - и пальцы Мидоримы переплетаются. 

И в этом правильном, обоюдном жесте, заключалась вся _жизнь_. 

Сплетение двух совершенно разных миров, скреплённых судьбой и всепрощающим богом. 

Незримая ни для кого _клятва_ двух людей, осознавших своё одиночество. 

В этом жесте заключалось новое желание быть рядом, вместе, чувствуя, как под кожей бьётся тихий шёпот сердца.

Такое странное, но правильное чувство. 

Во тьме закрытых глаз Казунари не было страха, сомнений, недоверия или желания поскорее коснуться спасительного света, отвергнув мрак. Мидорима смотрел на него, чуть крепче сжимая в своей надёжной ладони тёплую ладонь Казунари, и Такао, словно в зеркале, видел своё лицо: тёмные, растрёпанные летним ветром, волосы, касающиеся его лба; закрытые глаза с чуть подрагивающими чёрными ресницами; сухие искусанные губы, уголки которых медленно приподнимаются в такую знакомую ему улыбку; еле видимый шрам на подбородке – тонкая бледная линия - полученный в детстве. Во тьме Такао не было той пугающей «тьмы», которой страшатся одинокие люди, потерявшие смысл жизни и веру в лучшее. 

В его тьме был _свет_. 

Яркий свет, льющийся из открытой двери, открывшейся лишь для него и ведущей в душу Шинтаро. Необъятную. Чистую. Настолько знакомую. Мысли Мидоримы переплетались с его собственными, алыми лентами, мягко касаясь воспоминаний и всего, что их связывало нерушимо и навсегда. Их сердца кричали о новом сокровенном чувстве, рвущиеся навстречу друг другу так стремительно и яро, словно через несколько секунд их жизни оборвутся, и изменница-судьба закроет им уставшие глаза холодными ладонями, улыбаясь в красивой, но кривой усмешке. 

Такао знает - Мидорима слышит его мысли так же хорошо, как и он, а потому придвигается к нему ближе и стремительно открывает свои глаза, прерывая духовную связь. Теперь он видел мир своими собственными глазами, не глазами Мидоримы, но и без того он был прекрасен. Казунари осторожно убрал непослушные пряди волос со лба Шинтаро, невесомо провёл тёплыми пальцами по его виску, к скуле, чувствуя лёгкое сладостное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, и, чуть помедлив в раздумье, но услышав тихое: _«Чего же ты ждёшь»_ , прикоснулся губами к его щеке, опаляя дыханием, и отстранился, чувствуя, как светлая желанная радость касается его трепещущего сердца. Мидорима посмотрел в его глаза, замирая на мгновение – глаза Казунари словно шёлк, прозрачный голубоватый шёлк, что касается его кожи, сердца, переплетаясь с чуть срывающимся дыханием морскими лентами, связывая их души. В единое целое. 

Такао единственный, кто понимает его _тишину_ , хмурую спутницу - мудрую, гордую в своём вечном молчании. И хоть никто никогда не слышал голоса Шинтаро, такого красивого, мелодичного - он сладкой песней звучал у него в ушах, в его сознании, в его голове. 

Казунари смотрел в глаза Мидоримы и точно видел, как ветер вздыхал морем и еле ощутимым счастьем в кристальной радужке зелёного расплавленного золота. Многоцветный мир переливался в зрачках, точно пёстрые картинки в хрустальном шаре на камине в гостиной. Их нового дома, о котором так мечтал Мидорима. 

С того невыносимо дождливого вечера они начали заново. Желание Казунари было исполнено тем, в кого он не верил с самого рождения. Его трепетно оберегаемое желание все эти годы с их первой встречи в заброшенном детдоме, направленное всем богам этого мира, которых он только знал. 

\- Я слышу, Шин-чан, слышу, - повторяет Такао, прижимаясь к Шинтаро всем телом и утыкаясь предательски алым лицом в его грудь, чувствуя, как стремительно бьётся его сердце. Его доброе сердце. 

Такао единственный, кто понимает _тишину_ Мидоримы. 

Они двое - что-то едино _целое_ , нерушимо связанное алыми лентами судьбы. 

_«Я, кажется, влюбился в тебя, Такао»_ , - звучит нежный, чуть хриплый, голос в его окрылённом сознании от такой близости. - _«Ты простишь меня?»_.  

Казунари улыбается, поднимая свой взгляд и находя его тёплые, сладкие на вкус, губы. Отвечает, собирая в эти два слова всю нежность и любовь, на которую он способен в этой жизни. 

Пускай несправедливой, горькой и такой быстротечной. 

Но принадлежащей только им двоим. 

_«Я знаю, Шин-чан»_. 

Такое странное, но правильное чувство. 

 

_«Я тебя тоже»._


End file.
